Dark Days
by stephaniengx
Summary: Eric turned down the contract and the Taylor family left to Philadelphia, for Tami's dream job. What happens when the dream job takes up all of Tami's time and love, leaving her family helpless and struggling? Life after Texas where everthing comes crumbling down. Can Eric keep holding on, or will it all come crashing down to bits? Fic where things get dark for the Taylor family.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't take this anymore. Was there something wrong with him? Before, he could settle down anywhere he moved. He had to of course, get used to his home, community, etc. and coach. But this was different. This time it was for her job and not his job. Maybe if he just hung in there for a few more years, he'd bring up going back home. Not Philadelphia. The place he would always truly call home.

_Texas_

You'd think he would settle down just like his wife did, but he was still lingering on to the place he left years ago. The people he left five years ago and the memories. Five years and he still wasn't used to Philly. Five years, two State titles later and he still wasn't as proud of them as he did with his two Texas ones. Five years and he still compared every damn thing to Texas. Five years and he wasn't giving back on going home, because Philadelphia would never be home for him, no matter how hard he tried. He tried to like the scenery, but cars bustling down the highway wasn't better than the open fields of Texas. He tried to like the people, but they were all boring and had their own couples groups. He tried to really love his highschool team, after all he won two State titles, but he didn't feel the connection he had with the teams he coached in Texas. Besides, football in Pennsylvania was nothing like the thrill of Texas. They didn't even have Friday Night Lights! Games were played on Monday afternoons! And there wasn't a lot of highschool football attention so the rings didn't measure up to the ones he won in Dillon.

He loved his wife, he truly did. He loved his family and he loved football. That was all his life ever revolved around; family and football. He realized his life needed one more thing; it needed Texas. Eric Taylor, no matter how hard he tried, would only love Texas. Texas Forever right? You can never do wrong in Texas and Eric only wanted Texas. He didn't want to let go five years ago, but he had to. There wasn't a night that went by without him thinking on moving back. Texas defined Eric Taylor; always had and always will.

Eric lay in bed, he decided to turn in early today. His team, the Pioneers, had a bye week this week so he decided all the football plays, practices and film could wait until the next day. Right now, he just needed sleep. He had a long day with Gracie Belle. She was getting so big and just turned eight. Eric was drifting off to sleep, putting his arm to the other side. After years and years of marriage, it was an automatic reflex and sometimes he didn't even realize he did it. What struck him was that when he put his arm out, he felt coldness from the other side. He turned over and remembered that Tami was working late today. Said she had some last-minute office things to do and she wouldn't be home for dinner or to tuck Gracie in. Seems like she had a lot of last-minute office work lately.

Man, he thought, what's happened to my life. Five years ago, I was a two-time Texas State Champ, and almost signed a five-year contract with the Panthers. Five years. That was how long he's been in Philly too. He never told Tami, but he often wondered how different his life would be if the past five years was spent in Dillon and not Philly. He would've seen Vince play his senior year, Tinker too and heck even Buddy Jr. He lost touch with a lot of the players he coached in Dillon, but they always wrote him and he looked up the Dillon News sometimes. He's been married to Tami for just over 25 years. Usually, the bigger the anniversary number, the stronger the relationship. So why did he feel like his marriage was falling apart here in the East Coast and was strong in the West?

That night, Eric couldn't sleep. Tami came home a little before 12 and slipped in bed. He pretended to sleep because he truly wasn't in the mood for Tami to start apologizing how late she was. Much to his dismay, that became a routine. Eric going to work, picking Gracie from school, cooking dinner, helping Gracie with her homework, going over football plays, tucking Gracie to bed and himself turning in since there was no point on waiting for her. Tami would call and say she had office stuff and then she'd slip into bed and be up before the crack of dawn.

He missed Tami. It felt like he never saw her. He hated that routine and tried to tell her multiple times that Gracie needed her mother, but she waved him off and told him to be patient and she would try to get home early. When they first came, she was very busy like she was now. It got better in the middle of the 2nd year until the beginning of the 4th until one of the assistants got reassigned and she had a bigger workload. He'd miss the days when he got home from coaching the Lions/Panthers and she had dinner ready and he would eat with his family. Then him and her would have a glass of wine and just talk about what was going on. He missed the days when he truly knew she had his back and wouldn't bail on him. That's happened to him a couple of times in Philly;her promising to come to things and cancelling at the last-minute because something came up at work.

He remembered when she first started to call and say she couldn't make it to dinner. At first, he would wait up for her. He even sat outside with a beer waiting, but soon the nights got longer and the days got colder. He tried so hard to not make it a routine that Gracie never saw her mother. The only measly good thing coming out of it, was Gracie loved him. Not saying Julie didn't, but Gracie looked up to everything Daddy did. Julie was more quiet, a mommy's little girl, but she spent her days reading and being by herself and talking to Mommy. Gracie wanted to be just like Daddy and she was interested in football! Eric nearly fell over when Gracie asked to go to football practice instead of stay home with the sitter.

So Gracie was closer to her father than Julie was. Julie was starting to talk more to her father though, since her mother was never around. It seemed like Tami Taylor was in denial and she kept drifting away from her family. He couldn't remember the last time they made love or they had a passionate kiss. Just a quick peck to the lips and flying out the door.

Eric always had a bad feeling about Philly, he felt something really bad was going to happen, something he didn't know if he could handle. And Eric's conscience was always right. Always. When he started coaching Jason at the early stages of the teenage years, he had a hutch that the kid would be the best QB in the country. When Tim went to jail, he had a hutch that he didn't do the crime. When Julie came home from college and crashed her car, he had a hutch that she was lying and hiding something. It was his sixth sense. And this time, he wished his sixth sense wasn't telling him bad things were coming, and they were going to hit him when he was already down.

He rolled onto his back, certain his wife was asleep. _Please God. Let us go back to Texas. Where we belong._

* * *

_**Author's**_** Note:** _ First chapter is short, the other chapters will be longer, this is just to set the mood and tone that even though they've been in Philly for five years, Eric can't let go of Texas. And believe me, he's tried and tried, but it's hard because Tami is barely ever there. Don't forget to review. I don't plan on this fanfiction to have a dark ending where the Taylor's split up, I don't think I could even handle writing that, let alone read that._


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled up into the school's parking lot and parked his car. Eric took his daughter's hand and together they walked inside to visit Tami in her office. His head wasn't into football and as much as he loved playing with Gracie, going to the park everyday was getting a bit too much and less fun for both him and Gracie. He figured if she couldn't come home to see them and spend time with them, they would come to her. He scooped Gracie up into his arms as she squealed, climbing onto her Daddy's shoulders.

Eric spun her around and together, the father and daughter roamed down the halls giggling, looking for Tami's office. They turned the corner, spotting one of her assistants near the water dispenser.

"Mr. Taylor! What a nice surprise, Tami didn't tell us you were coming in today, but you're always welcome to come and visit. I actually have a folder to drop off to her, would you like me to tell her you're here?" chirped Ms. Elizabeth Balyer, one of the three Assitant Deans at Braemore.

Eric cringed when she said _Mr. Taylor._ He hated when people called him that even though almost everyone in Philly did. Even some of his players were caught saying Mr. instead of Coach; he had to remind them constantly. Mr. Taylor felt like he was his dad or something, no sir, Coach Taylor was the only name he wanted people to refer him to._  
_

He cleared his throat, Gracie still giggling on his shoulders and replied: "No, I think we're good. We kinda wanted to surprise her and if you want, I could take the folder down to her. That's no trouble at all ma'am."

The woman blushed a little and handed the folder over to Eric where he handed it to Gracie. Even though Gracie just turned eight, she was still petite as Julie was, so she liked going on her father's shoulders from time to time and Eric liked it too. He let her down, hand in hand together they walked to Tami's office, the door slightly open and the sounds of laughter erupted from the Dean's office.

As they approached closer, the laughter and jokes weren't stopping so cautiously, he told Gracie to run in there and surprise her mum while he would be right behind her. She let go of his hand, pushed the door open and Eric found Dr. Tate, the man who offered Tami the Dean position, sitting in front of her with his leg crossed. The laughter stopped abrupt when Gracie ran in and jumped into her mother's arms. Tami was shocked to see her, but soon had a huge smile on her face of the surprise.

"What are y'all doing here, visiting me like this? This is a nice surprise, I'm so glad y'all are here." Tami said, pulling her daughter into her lap.

Dr. Tate cleared his throat, "I should get back to my office, I have a few more papers to file and sign. Eric, nice seeing you, I'll leave you folks here together."

Eric gritted his teeth, just nodding at the man, fearing that if he opened his mouth, he would say things he would regret. He was having a serious case of deja vu, thinking back on when Glen was always in Tami's office, yukking it up like they were annoying teenage girls. The only thing was Dr. Tate was a decent looking man and Glen was a dweeb; Glen had zero chance against this guy and that's what scared Eric. She had time to laugh and joke with this man, but couldn't bear to leave work just a bit early to spend time with him and Gracie?

"Hey babe. What was Dr. Tate doing in here?" He walked fully into her office, shutting the door.

"Oh, he just popped by for small talk, you know how it is. But I'm so glad you guys are here! Mind you, I have a meeting in about half an hour, so this will have to be a quick visit, I'm sorry hon." She let go of Gracie and she ran off to find cookies and lollipops.

"You know, she's been asking for a picture of you. Got any recent ones I could put on her nightstand so she doesn't forget what you look like?" He tried to make it sound like a joke, but with all the anger he was bottling inside, it came out with some meaness to it.

"Eric, that's not funny. I've just been so worked up in the office, and I'm trying I really am. But whenever, I try to get home early, something just has to come up. You understand don't you? It's not like you didn't have late nights or two-a-days for football." She huffed.

"Don't try to get my job into this because we know damn well that sure I had late nights, but only during big games. That makes it a couple late nights a month compare to your late nights every week. And hell, I've been trying to hold on, telling myself it'll get better, but what the heck am I supposed to tell Gracie when I have to tuck her in every night and she asks if she can stay up to wait for Mommy. Or what am I supposed to tell Julie because every time she calls to talk to you and catch up, well gee she gets stuck talking to her father! Not that I don't like talking to Julie, but she needs you too! Did you think that just because she doesn't live with us anymore, she can't talk to her mother on a daily basis? So tell me, what am I supposed to do when all I freaking want, is to have dinner with my wife sometimes and spend time with her." He fumed and paced around her office, while she stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond.

"This isn't exactly easy on me either Eric! And I'm sorry I can't be around 24/7 like I was in Dillon, but I am the Dean for Pete's sake! I try to get out of here, but sometimes we can't always get what we want. Give and take sometimes Eric! I never said this would be easy." She avoided his remarks about her daughters because she didn't want to face the truth that Eric was basically a single dad nowadays, taking care of their daughters while she whisked away at work.

"Are you seriously telling me to give and take? Tami I've gave all I got, I don't have much to give left. I know you're the Dean, but can't you just say I want to spend time with family and take a day off? You said it wouldn't be easy, but you said it would make this family stronger and better. Frankly, our family is not what it was and it's acually getting worse. I don't know what to do and it's not helping that you have two minute conversations with me when I call, but you can joke around with friggin Dr. Tate. How do you think that feels?"

Behind the door, they heard faint giggles of Gracie Belle. Eric turned around, standing, just looking into space and his hands violently shook.

Tami stood up from her desk, went and put her arms around her husband. As much as she hated it, he was right. She was ignoring her family's needs right now and she was the reason why their family was getting twisted up. She grabbed his hands and urged him to turn to look at her. His eyes met hers and she saw sadness, emptiness and loneliness.

"We're trying to get another assistant so we can all go home a bit earlier. I know these years have been hard on us and I apologize. I don't know where I would be without you Eric Taylor." She leaned to kiss his lips, but he backed away and turned before looking at her again.

"Y'all need to try harder because I don't know how much longer I can hold on and I mean that Tami. I feel so close to the edge of just losing it. I love you, but this job has changed you Tami, and I don't think it's for the better either. So when you decide to come home to your loving family, we'll be waiting for you." He gave her a half-smile to tell her that he was angry, but he loved her and he was done fighting for now. Tami blinked away tears and Eric cupped her face, kissing her to remind the both of them that it was always going to be the two of them fighting against the world.

Gracie bolted in and jumped right into the middle of the embrace. They all laughed and went home, so Tami could focus on her work and finish it. She smiled as she sat down, typing away, it would always be Eric.

But always was a long time, wasn't it?

* * *

"Wasn't that fun Daddy? Mom's coworkers are so nice and they let me have cookies and juice and they even gave me little mints to take home! Can we visit her again soon? Pleaseeeee?" Gracie pleaded as Eric's SUV drove down the highway, getting off the exit towards their home.

"Maybe not too soon, we don't want Mommy to expect us all the time. Just surprise visits like this one."

"Daddy. Can I ask you a question?" She said in a small, soft voice. Eric looked over and saw her with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah baby, Daddy will always answer your questions. What is it?"

"Why does mommy work so much? She never tucks me in anymore and I miss her singing to me. And I miss her cooking too; yours is okay, but I miss Mommy. Does Mommy hate me?" Her voice cracking.

Eric felt a huge lump in his throat. He wasn't expecting that kind of question and he didn't know how to respond because sometimes, he felt that Tami hated her family. He knew it wasn't true and that she would do anything for them, but was coming early a couple times a week really that difficult? Gracie needed her mother around. He started talking slowly, because he was unsure on what to say exactly.

"No baby, Mommy doesn't hate you. She loves you more than all the stars in the sky and loves you from the moon and back. I know it's hard not having Mommy home a lot, but she's working hard for us honey. She'll be home, don't worry. And is my cooking really that bad?" He turned and tried to smile at his daughter, to be strong for her.

She giggled. "You burnt dinner last night so we had to get take out remember? I hope Mommy comes home soon, maybe she shouldn't work a lot then and just play with us. I love you Daddy, you're the best, but don't tell Mommy I said that because I love her just as much. Just a little bit more for you Daddy."

Eric reached over and squeezed her little hand. He turned into a street when he saw a taxi drive away. He pulled into the driveway, curious who was visiting. He turned off the engine and stepped outside when he saw...Julie! And Matt! What were they doing here? He smiled and pulled them into a hug, stroking Julie's back.

"JULIEEE! MATTYYY! You're here! Did you come to visit us?" She jumped into Matt's arms as he twirled her around laughing, carrying her into the house; leaving Eric and Julie strolling behind them.

"Hey Dad. Miss me?" she joked, clutching his arms and pushed him into the house. "How are things?"

Eric stopped and turned Julie around to face him, "Julie I'm so glad you're here. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."He told her, pulling her into his arms to give her a tight hug.

Julie sighed and tried to fight back tears. What was going on?

* * *

**_Author's_ Note:** _Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading so far. I'm back to school now and I have this huge essay due on Monday that I need to work on, loaded with other crap like tests/quizzes/assignments. I appreciate all of you reading my story and hope you're enjoying it so far. I know I'm not the greatest writer, never have been, and sometimes I'll get stuff wrong. But that's why it's called fanfiction right? Suggestions are always welcome and I'll try not to go long without updating, 2-3 days tops! Have a nice one everyone(:_


	3. Chapter 3

Eric went into the kitchen, calling the pizza place because he wasn't in the mood to cook. He knew the kids wouldn't mind and he wouldn't have to do the dishes. After hugging his daughter, he pulled away and starting chatting to Matt about Chicago, as if nothing had happened. Julie ran off to find her baby sister, hoping her dad would clear things up with his very confused eldest daughter.

Once he finished placing the order, he realized that even though he didn't have to wash the dishes for dinner, he still had to wash the leftover dishes from the morning. As he was washing, he couldn't help but start singing. He started off with a low, soft, soothing voice and in that moment, everything felt right. He started cleaning up the kitchen, picking up old newspapers when he sang the lyrics to one of his favourite songs.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath._  
_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth._  
_Tell me that we belong together,_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

He waited before belting out the chorus, forgetting that he had three other people in the house.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Eric didn't realize Julie was standing at the doorway, listening to his voice. She couldn't remember the last time she heard her dad sang and it felt nice. He didn't do it often. She cleared her throat and her father turned around. She swear she saw tears in his eyes, but he forcefully wiped them away and gave her a smile. She didn't buy it for one second.

"That's a nice song Dad. I forgot how nice your voice was. It could always get me to sleep." Julie had her hands in her pocket, searching for clues on what was up with her father.

Eric smiled, but looked down at his feet. He mumbled: "It was one of our favourite songs when we were dating. Me and your mom. I always denied it, but she knew I loved it. I just felt like singing it I guess. Sorry if it bothered you."

Julie inched closer to her father. "Don't be sorry, I love hearing you sing. Haven't heard it in awhile and it was nice and soothing. But dad, you have to tell me what's going on. I'm not a little girl Daddy, I'm 23. Can't you tell me what's going on with Mom?" Her voice trembled and her lip quivered.

"Things are just a little tough right now, that's all. We'll be a'ight. We've always been a'ight havent we?" Eric said in a small voice.

Julie looked at him and under the light, her father looked really old. He looked as if he had been crying these past few nights and not been able to concentrate. His face looked weary and he just looked older than he actually was. Eric was still in his early 40's, but at that moment, he looked a day over 50.

"Dad you're not alright. I've never seen you like this and you're going to have to tell me what's bothering you, whether you like it or not. I am your daughter and I love you. Me and Matt are here for you, tell us what's wrong.

Eric opened his mouth as if to speak, but he was saved by the doorbell. He went over to kiss Julie on the head, "Pizza's here. Let's eat sweetie." He started to walk out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Dad! We're not finished here!"

He looked over his shoulder and sighed, "Julie, pizza's here. I'll tell you later, I promise."

[*****]

The four of them happily ate pizza together, Matt and Julie telling them the newest news about Chicago.

"Matt, how's the art gallery going? Still got good business?" Eric licked his lips as he reached for another slice of pizza.

"Uh..it's going good Coach, I mean..Eric. I mean we're really happy and it's been fun, but me and Julie have been talking about-" Matt stopped abrupt when he felt his wife kick him from under the table. He muttered a small yelp as Julie coughed to cover Matt's mistake.

Fortunately for the pair, Coach Taylor wasn't listening as he went to grab Gracie a napkin. Julie sighed in relief and decided to change the subject.

"So, Gracie..how's school? Are you liking it so far?"

Gracie said, with her mouth full, "I lurve it! It's super duper fun!"

"I'm so happy for you Gracie Belle! School is a fun place."

Gracie swallowed what was in her mouth, knowing her father would scold her if she didn't. "Uh huh, but I like afterschool the best! Daddy picks me up and sometimes we go to the park, or get ice cream and he even lets me come to football practice!" She giggled.

Julie and Matt laughed and Matt reached over to mess up her hair, knowing how much she hated it. It was so cute how mad she got.

"No kidding, Gracie likes football, who know?" she joked at her father who was smiling at the end of the table.

"It's in the Taylor blood. She has to love football." He teased Julie back.

"Sometimes, I wish Mommy would come to the park with us. She's no fun lately, all she does is work." Gracie huffed out, crossing her arms and pouting her lips.

The whole table went quiet, Matt and Julie unsure of what to say. They looked at each other, no one daring to speak. Eric got up and cleared his throat.

"Come on Gracie Belle. Matt's going to take you to brush your teeth, then he's going to tuck you in okay? You've had a big day today and you're going on that field trip to the museum tomorrow remember?"

Matt got up and picked Gracie up, carrying her upstairs to prepare her for bedtime.

Julie looked back at her father and he shook his head. "I'm going to grab a beer and I'll be on the deck. Could you clean up, I can't really think right now and just need some air." He circled to his daughter, squeezed her hand and headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. He signaled five fingers meaning give him five minutes alone, before she came out.

Julie brushed back tears and got up to clean everything up.

What is happening to my family?, she thought, shaking her head.

* * *

Eric sat on his deck with a beer in his hand. He knew Julie and probably Matt would be coming out to talk to him, and he was figuring out what to say. Where would he start?

How he was heartbroken when they got onto the plane and flown thousands of miles away from his homeland? How Tami gushed over the new house, but he didn't think it was home-y and comforting? How one day in Dillon (spending time with her) was equivalent to a week here in Philly? How he was treading water, afraid to drown from his miserys?

He loved Tami. Ever since he met her his junior year in high school and she was a senior. She had been the pretty girl who got by on her looks and being the girlfriend of Mo McArnold. Eric was QB2, always shoving his head in books and the playbook, never really paying attention to anyone. He remembered Mo left her at the diner; noshow. He offered to get her ice cream and take her home. He remembered helping her study for the SAT's and falling crazy in love with her. He remembered her dumping Mo to be with him; Mo pounded his face and gave him a broken nose and a black eye. But it was worth it. It was always worth it when it came to Tami Hayes. He would do anything for her and he was more in love with her than when they were mindless kids.

He looked at the skies, remembering when she went off to college that whenever he really missed her, to always look at the stars and the moon. He would look at it and smile, knowing they were sharing the view of the same sky and that always comforted him.

He blinked back tears when he heard the screen door open, took a deep breath and turned around. He tried to smile, but Matt and Julie knew he was faking it. Eric motioned a hand to tell them to take a seat, Julie sitting next to her father and Matt across from them. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"How are you guys?" He started off, reaching for Julie's hand.

"Dad, we're fine, we're not here to talk about us. I knew something was off when I called and only you would pick up. What's going on with Mom? And you best tell us everything Dad. No more secrets, we're here to help." Julie told her father in a stern, but reassuring voice.

"A'ight. Well, you know how mom is the Dean and that's a very big job. Don't get me wrong, I am very proud of her and everything she's accomplished and okay, I'll cut to the crap. Your mother is working so much that me and Gracie never see her. Lately, I've been doing everything around here while she slays away at work. I know she works very hard and she is making lots of changes, but is it a crime for me to wish her home sometimes? Is it a crime that I miss my damn wife and feel as if she's drifting away from this family? Julie, if you ever get an oppurtunity like Mom, don't leave Matt for so long. Because let me tell you, I don't know how to deal with this anymore. Nobody said it would be this difficult and her job just swept me off my feet. Nobody told me how bad this was going to hit on our marriage, let alone my marriage. So tell me, what the hell am I supposed to do? Because I'm running out of options and I feel like I'm just going to break down."

Eric started laughing his crazy laugh, the laugh where he tried to make it seem okay, but he really wasn't. Soon the laughs turned into cries and it was Julie's turn to comfort her father, after he held her in his arms so many times before. Julie hated seeing her father like this and Saracen couldn't believe it got so bad.

"So that's my life in a nutshell. Pretty pathetic right? What am I supposed to do?" he bawled into his daughter's arms.

"Shh. Dad it's alright. You're doing the best you can and that's all that matters. Here's what you're going to do. After this visit, me and Matt were going to fly down to Dillon to visit Grandma Saracen in the hospital and sign papers and whatnot. You're going to take my ticket. You and Matt are going to go for a couple days and get out of here, back...back home. Back to Texas. Alright? That's what you're going to do. I'll stay here and take care of the house and Gracie."

Eric furiously wiped his eyes, slightly embarassed for letting out so much emotion in front of the kids.

"Are you okay with that Matt? Won't be a bother? Lord knows I need some time."

"Yes, sir. We leave tomorrow and get into Dillon in the evening. It's fine by me, you really need to get out of here for a bit."

"Thanks son. What about Chicago and the art gallery? Don't y'all need to work?"

Julie shot Matt a look, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Um yeah well I'm a writer so I can do that anywhere and Matt has a lot of accumulated sick days he can use, so it'll be fine" She clutched her father's arm and leaned onto his shoulder. "And don't worry about Mom, I'll talk to her. Just tell her you're going back to Dillon because Matt needed someone with him and I'm feeling a bit under the weather to fly. It'll be fine Dad, I promise."

With that, the three went back into the house and got ready for bed. It had been a long day for all of them.

* * *

Eric lay in bed when Tami slipped under the covers with him. He allowed her to give him a peck on the lips, before he decided how he would tell her about going back to Dillon.

"Sorry I'm late babe. Always crazy in the office and we got a lot of things dumped on us today. I noticed the guest bedroom door was closed. Who's visiting?" She snuggled in close to her husband.

"Julie and Matt" he said, showing no interest or emotion.

"You're kidding! Really? Wow that's a nice surprise. Y'all are filled with surprises today aren't ya?"

Eric stayed quiet and he could feel his muscles tensing up.

"Eric, babe, what's wrong?" Tami asked, with concern in her voice.

"I'm going to visit Dillon tomorrow. With Matt. Julie is going to stay and take care of the house and Gracie. We're leaving tomorrow and we'll be back in a couple days. I would've told you earlier, but I just found out and it's not like you'd have time to talk with me anyways. I know you're tired and I have a long flight tomorrow, so let's do both of us a favor and go to sleep. I love you. Goodnight babe." With that, Eric rolled on his side, towards the outside, feeling the hurt eyes staring onto his back.

I think I handled that pretty well, Eric thought, she deserves it. She's my wonderful wife, but she deserves it. And I'll be in Texas tomorrow, like ol' times. What I don't get is why are Matt and Julie being so secretive of Matt being in Dillon and about his job? He'd have to weasle it out of him tomorrow when Saracen was stuck with him on the plane. Yeah, I'll do that. He can't run away if we're on a plane beside each other.

Tami blinked back tears, what have I done? She thought to herself.

Eric knew he was being a little harsh and Tami was a sensitive woman, so as a peace offering, before he left to Texas, he rolled back on his back, and held Tami in his arms. The only downside to going to Dillon would be not sleeping beside his wife, no matter how angry and confused he was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Chapter 3! Don't forget to review! Just want to let you guys know, I'm out of town this weekend so I won't be able to update sadly :(. Expect one on Monday, possibly even Tuesday, and hopefully not Wednesday. Glad people are enjoying the story so far and thank you for reading. Have a nice weekend._


	4. Chapter 4

_The_ Tenext_ morning..._

Eric woke up with his wife still in his arms; he smiled and lay there for a while longer. He couldn't remember the last time Tami was still in bed beside him and he wanted to cherish the moment for just a bit more. He felt her head on his chest as it rose and fell. He leaned down and kissed her on the head, that stirred Tami awake.

She looked into his eyes and smiled; not wanting to show a hint of guilt. What was she hiding?

He kissed her lips softly and slowly slipped his arm loose from beneath her and kicked off the covers. It was already 9 in the morning and he still had do pack some more stuff as he got lazy yesterday. Not too mention he was feeling a bit down and it had nothing to do with the weather.

He pulled out shirts and pants from his drawer, folding them into the luggage then went on to get some of the essentials he forgot last night. He zipped it up and looked back over his shoulder, "You didn't have to stay home to see me go, you know? I'll be home soon, it's not like it'll be forever."

"I want to. Me, Julie and Gracie will come drop you and Matt off at the airport."

"That's fine by me, but you really don't have to."

"I'm sure Julie and Gracie won't mind and I don't have to go into work until after we drop you off. It all works out perfectly. There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Tami closed her eyes, ready to let out her little secret, but was stopped when Gracie Belle barged in, Matt and Julie following behind her.

"Good morning Daddy! Matty says you guys are going back to Texas for some guy time. Can I come with you? Julie said I was born in Texas, but I don't even remember where that is!" she exclaimed.

Eric handed his suitcase to Matt to take downstairs and swung his little daughter onto his side of the bed so she wouldn't hit her mom. He tickled her slightly and she erupted into laughter. She always brought a smile to his face, no matter what.

"Yes, me and Matty are going to where you were born and Julie went to highschool. You can't come this time, but I promise you will soon. Be a good girl for Julie and Mommy while I'm gone and I'll make sure to get you a present." He winked at her. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Okay" she loosened her grip and snuggled against her mother. Eric beckoned Julie to join them and with them together on the bed, it felt peaceful. They lay in each other's arms before they heard Matt swearing from the kitchen.

"I'll go check to make sure he won't burn the house down. Come on Gracie" She took her sister's hand and led them away from the bedroom.

"I'll be home sweetie. I just need to get out of here. I don't expect you to understand nor do I want you to think I'm just leaving. I would never leave you Tami and I will always love you. Always." He pulled the covers off her and took her hand, getting her out of the bed.

"I understand and I hope you have a good time with Matt and everyone in Dillon. Tell them I say hi and I'm sorry I can't be down there with you."

They walked hand in hand to the front door, went into the car and the five of them drove to the airport.

_"Texas here I come..."_ Eric thought to himself.

* * *

They arrived at the airport, Matt with his arms around Julie and Eric with his two other girls. He crouched down, kissing little Gracie on the forehead and wrapping her in his arms. Damn, he was going to miss his little ray of sunshine when he was in Dillon. Gracie ran off to say goodbye to Julie, leaving Eric and Tami.

"Call me when you land honey okay? If you see Buddy Garrity and all those other people, send them my greetings. I love you hon, have a good trip." Tami choked the words out, in between tears.

"Hey now, I won't be gone long. I'll be back before you know it. Before I go, you said you wanted to tell me something?"

Tami shifted uncomfortably and replied, "It's nothing important, I can tell you when you get back. Don't worry about it. You should go before you miss your flight babe."

"Alright Tami, I love you. Always have and always will. Never forget that okay? When you're missing me, you know you can always-" He was cut off by his crying wife.

"Look up at the stars" she sniffled. "If you miss me, just look at the stars and it'll be a'right."

Eric wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her a kiss before turning to Matt. "We got a plane to get onto Son. Let's go!"

"Have a safe trip Dad. Say hi to everyone for me." Julie hugged her father and went to stand next to her mom, Gracie following.

"I love you all and I'll be home soon." Eric yelled from over his shoulder. He swung his hand over Matt and together, they pondered throughout the airport, looking for their damn terminal and gate number.

Eric and Matt walked through security and boarded the plane. No going back now, no sir. Eric Taylor and Matt Saracen were on their way to Dillon, Texas and nothing could have made Eric happier.

* * *

Matt was just about to fall asleep when he heard his father in law's voice. Dammit, right when I was going to catch some z's.

"Matt, you'll be honest to me right? Tell me things I ask you?" Eric asked his son in law.

Shoot, Matt thought, what could he possibly want to know from me?

"uh-y-yes Sir, I mean Coach, I mean Dad. I can be honest with you." Gosh, I've been married to his daughter for five years and I still sound like an idiot when I talk to him. Get a grip Matt.

Eric chuckled, "Relax son. I won't ask questions that'll get you in trouble, I think. I can't help but notice something."

"What's that?"

"I'm not stupid son. I know y'all are avoiding something and you won't tell me. Everytime I bring up Chicago and the art gallery you work at, Julie gives you the evil eye or she kicks you. Care to say something about that? We are on a plane for 6 hours together, with nowhere you could possibly go."

Eric stared at him, Matt shifted in his seat uncomfortablly. _Should I tell him? Julie said not to but I can't just not answer him right now. We are sitting together on a plane so I can't avoid him. Damn._

"Julie didn't want me to say anything but um, before I tell you; Dillon is a bit different now. I mean, it's still a small football-crazed town, it's mainly the stuff outside of Dillon and people just live here because the land's cheap."

"Again, I'm not stupid Matt. I check the Dillon News ever so often, I know about the new hospital and stuff."

"You do?" Matt sounded surprised. "Why would you be looking up Dillon stuff when you've been in Philly for five years. That doesn't make sense to me" Matt had turned the tables and now made Eric uncomfortable.

"That's for another day. Right now, I'm asking you about why you avoid me when I ask about your job. What are you hiding?" Eric stated impatiently.

"Okay well um I got a job over at Dillon High as an art teacher and since Julie has her degree and everything, we're thinking on moving back to Dillon"

"That's great! Why the hell did y'all think I would get mad over that?" Eric lightened his mood.

"Well, we know how much you miss Dillon and Chicago is close to Philly so we're basically living pretty far from you guys now. And um, the quaterback coach there is retiring so I'm applying for that too. Julie's applying to be the new English teacher where she'll be a teacher and still be able to write. We're thinking on, uh, making a family and living there."

What Matt just said hit Eric raw; his eldest daughter and his son in law, moving to the place he called home. Thousands of miles away from Philly. He was happy for them, very very happy.

"I'm happy for you guys. You deserve it. Is that why we're coming down to Dillon, so you can sort things out? I'm assuming you'll live in your old home, correct?"

"Thank you sir and that's part of it. You know my Grandma isn't in the best shape, healthwise so I'm going to tackle down funeral arrangments and whatnot. She doesn't have a lot of time left and she barely remembers me. We sold the house a while back to pay for her bills and we were actually thinking on getting the old house."

"You mean, my old house?"

"Yeah. We got a good deal on it and apparently they've been saving the house and keeping it off the market. They were hoping you would come back. The town bought it and they said we could have it, since we're related to you and all. If you don't mind." Matt looked out the airplane window, unable to look at his father in law's eyes.

"That's very kind of them to do so and I'm glad they're letting you have it. I had lots of good memories in that house and I'll visit a lot. How is everyone by the way, in Dillon?"

"I can give you a brief overview on what everyone's doing. Seems like everyone is coming back to Dillon for some reason. Okay, let's see. You already know about my Grandma, you can come visit her with me if you'd like."

"I would, thank you Matt. How's Lance doing?"

Matt chuckled, punching Eric playfully in his arm. "You mean Landry. He's doing good; some country rock singer/songwriter who tours the world. He's back in Dillon because he just finished his tour and is writing more songs."

"Good to hear. How about the rest of 'em? Just lay it all on me"

"Okay. Buddy Garrity had some heart problems, but he's doing good. Lost a ton of weight and his bar _Buddy's_ is expanding over Texas, joining with Ray's BBQ. Lyla Garrity is the head doctor over at the hospital. Jason is still doing the agency stuff, but he prefers staying in Dillon, working at home and spending time with his family. Smash and Vince are killing it over at the Cowboys, super duo or something. Billy has like 5 kids and is the special teams coach. They don't really trust him to call plays. Tim is doing some construction business where he builds houses. Luke and Becky are getting married once he's home from the Army for good; it'll be a couple of weeks or months, not sure."

"That's amazing! It'll be real nice to see everyone again, it's been quite awhile hasn't it?" Eric looked down, sadness filling his emotions. Seemed they were doing just fine without him.

"How's Mac and Crowley? Those old spoofs retire yet?" He joked.

Matt grew quiet and said softly, "Have you heard about the Taylor curse? About the Panthers?"

"No, I don't check the sports section. Too emotional for me. Why, what happened?"

"It's not really my place to tell you, but when Buddy heard that you were coming to visit, he's planning this huge thing. I can't tell you what; he promised he would tell you everything. Sorry."

"Hell you ain't got nothing to be sorry about. Don't sweat it, I'm sure it's nothing." Eric reassured Matt, but it seemed like he was reassuring himself.

Eric didn't ask anymore questions the rest of the plane ride.

* * *

"Mom, Dad isn't himself, that's why I told him to Dillon. Now you better tell me what's wrong because I know that this time, Dad didn't do anything wrong. He's been crying and Dad never cries Mom. Never. So spill." Julie demanded.

After dropping Eric and Matt at the airport, Julie drove them to her Mom's school where they followed her inside. Julie needed to get answers and she needed to get them from her mother. They were in her office and Gracie had run off to find cookies. Julie decided that it was the right time to confront her mother.

"I did something I regret and I don't know how to tell your father because it will break his heart. I tried to tell him before he left, but Gracie came in and he looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin that moment for him and now I'm scared." Tami started sobbing, but Julie showed no sympathy for her mother.

"What could you have possibly done? Cheat on him?" Julie laughed, knowing there was no way that could have happened.

Julie was met with silence.

"Mom, are you joking me right now? Please tell me you are?"

"I didn't sleep with another man if that's what you're asking. I went out with the staff and we all got a bit tipsy. Next thing I know, my lips are on Dr. Tate's and I tried to pull away. I eventually did, realizing what I had done. I don't expect you to understand, but I was missing your father and I know that is my fault. I don't know what came over me and I feel so guilty about it."

"YOU CHEATED ON DAD?"

"I didn't sleep with him Julie, so techincally no." Tami pursed her lips.

"No Mom, you don't understand. If you were married for a year and you made out with someone other than your significant other, that's not cheating. But mom, you've been married for over 20 years. Kissing someone when you're married that long is basically cheating. Do you know how many times Dad has told me your love story? You were his first and you're always be his last. Dad never looked at another woman because he knew he had everything he could ever want. Dad was always loyal and he was always there for you. How could you hurt him like that? You have no idea what it feels like to comfort your father because he's been crying all damn night. You have no idea how upset it's made me, seeing him so unhappy in Philly. He tried mom, he really did. How could you?

"Your dad never tried to like Philly, he always compared it to Texas. Always."

"What the hell was he supposed to do? Fall in love with a place he would never call home? I told you it was risky to move Dad all the way to a different world, but you said he would cope and deal with it. How can he cope and deal with it if you're working all the damn time and he's stuck with everything. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Julie please. I feel so bad and I don't know what to do. I don't expect you to understand or forgive me but I hope in my heart that you do. What am I supposed to do?"

"Mom, I love you, I really do. Dad loves you more than anything in the world. You have to tell him and let him heal. You let him heal. You need to tell him what happened and let him figure things out."

"Honey, what if he never forgives me? Your father was jealous of Glen, I can't imagine what he'll do.I can't live without your father." Tami weeped.

"You need to tell him. If you love him as much as I think you do, you will tell him and you will let him heal. And then you will fight for him. You will fight for his love and ask for forgiveness. Do it soon, but do it tomorrow night. I heard from Matt that Buddy is planning something at the game and they need dad happy. I'm going to take Gracie home now."

* * *

_**Author's** Note: *NOTE! I know I made Eric have a bye week, but for the sake of this story, it is the offseason.* Sorry for that. Don't forget to review and hope you're liking it so far. Sorry if there's any mistakes, just wrote this now and wanted to put it up!_


	5. Chapter 5

Eric and Matt landed in Dillon a little after 7 and although it was still relatively early, Eric couldn't wait to sleep. The plane ride was long and uncomfortable, making it hard to fall asleep. He could barely keep his eyes open as the two men staggered off to find their luggage. Once outside the airport, Matt beckoned Eric to follow him into the parking lot.

"Where are we going Matt? Weren't we taking a cab? Where are we staying by the way? You never told me."

"I called Buddy that night and he said he'd bring a rental car and park it into the parking lot. He left the doors open and the key's in the pocket. I'll tell you the rest of what you want to know in the car. Now let's go, I'm tired."

Eric huffed, but agreed and walked over to the passenger side. He hated being driven around and knew he'd have to ask Buddy if he could rent a seperate car.

"Okay well um..we're going to stay at your old house. Remember when I told you that me and Julie bought it? Yeah, the house is basically ours so instead of spending a couple grand on a hotel, I figured we just stay there. If that's okay with you." Matt approached the subject carefully, not knowing how his father in law would react.

"Are you kidding? That'll be great!" Eric approved, nodding his head. He saw Matt give a sigh of relief and he chuckled, lightening the mood.

"Okay, what are our plans for these next few days?" Eric asked after a short amount of silence.

"Um..well tomorrow in the morning I have to go visit Grandma so she can review her will and whatnot, sign stuff before she, you know, goes." Matt's voice cracked before continuing on. "You don't have to come, I mean its unlikely she'll remember you because she barely remembers me. Always calls me my dad's name."

Eric looked over, "Matt don't be ridiculous son. Of course I'll come, your grandma could always put a smile on my face." Once he finished saying that, Matt started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember when we bumped into you and Julie at the grocery store and she started yapping her head off how you made me QB2. She loved seeing me play football."

"Course I remember! Ol' Lorraine really ripped the bandage off and told me straight. Matt you were a heck of a quarterback and you're a heck of a son and I mean that."

Matt smiled, "Okay, we'll go down memory lane later, I'll tell you what else we're doing tomorrow. After my Grandma's visit, I have to take you down to Buddy's so he can talk to you. Then Tim Riggins invited you for late lunch over at his place and I'll visit ol' Landry. Then you have a big night tomorrow Coach."

"What are you talking about? What am I doing tomorrow?"

"Can't say; you'll find out tomorrow." Eric leaned back in his chair, looking out the window as they turned into the all-too familiar street. Wow, this was going to hit him hard. As they pulled up, there was a car in the driveway. Eric sat up straighter; _That's my car! That's my Explorer. How the hell.._He thought.

"Buddy figured you wouldn't like me driving you around everywhere so he kept your car, figured you'd come back someday." Matt tossed him the keys and went to the trunk to grab their suitcases.

_Home sweet home,_ Eric muttered, following Matt up the steps, forgetting how much he missed his home.

Stepping inside, it felt like he never left. Everything felt right and he was in shock.

"You miss it?"

"You friggin bet. Can't believe I'm really here." Eric blinked back tears, shaking his son in law's hand before heading up the stairs. Looking over his shoulder, he yelled "Mind if I take the master?"

"Nah it's all yours sir. Good night."

"Night Matt. Thanks for taking me here. I'll see you in the morning.

Eric stepped inside the bedroom, put his things down and cried. Home was always where Tami was, so why did being here without her feel so right? He didn't bother to change and just slipped under the covers. He had a long day tomorrow, probably one full of surprises.

* * *

_the next morning..._

Eric and Matt stepped into the nursing home where Mrs. Saracen was. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room.

"We going to go in or what?" Eric asked Matt, who seemed to be frozen in front of the door.

"Yeah. Just a heads up, don't be discouraged if she has no idea who you are. I mean she remembers some people like Landry, but has no idea who Julie is sometimes. Just a warning. Then I have to ask her the final details about her will and whatnot."

Eric nodded and together they both stepped into Lorraine's room. She was lying in her bed, watching television. She didn't even notice them come in.

"Hey Grandma. How are you today?" Matt stepped closer to his grandma, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Henry is that you? You didn't have to visit me honey."

"No Grandma, it's Matthew. You're grandson. I brought a visitor with me" Matt didn't seem too down that his grandma called him by his father's name; must be used to it.

"If it's your friend Landry, tell him that his music is very good, but I still think he's kind of funny looking."

Eric threw his head back and laughed, Matt joining in with him. The laughter died down before Lorrained turned to look Eric in the eye.

"Hi Lorraine. How are ya?"

"Henry, look who it is! Why Matthew, it's your coach! It's Eric Taylor!"

Eric looked at Matt and they shared shocked looks at each other. How the hell did she remember him? Eric broke out into a smile, crouching down near her.

"Yes ma'am, it's me Coach Taylor. How ya feeling?"

"Great since you're here! Listen, I know the poor boy Jason Street got into an accident, but I'm telling you, Matthew will lead you to State! He just needs to pick up his feet and get rid of the damn ball faster. Don't give up on him Coach Taylor, he's a very good boy."

"Haha, I know, he's a very good kid."

"Grandma, we already won State remember? That was 10 years ago Grandma. Remember Julie Taylor? Coach Taylor's daughter? I married her a couple years ago remember?"

"Of course I do. Now listen, Henry you make sure Matthew makes it to the game on Friday early. We don't want Coach Taylor mad at his star quaterback now do we."

Eric took Lorraine's hand in his own, kissed her on the forehead and told Matt he would wait outside for him. Matt nodded his head, pulling out papers to go over with his Grandma.

* * *

After Matt and Eric bid their farewells at the nursing home before going their seperate ways that afternoon, Eric stepped into his SUV, driving off to Buddy's. Man was he tempted to turn up ol' Sammy Meade to find the latest on Panther football. What was Matt keeping from him and why did Buddy want to talk to him so bad? He turned into the parking lot of Buddy's and turned off the engine.

It's been awhile since he's seen Buddy Garrity and as much as he hated to admit it; Eric Taylor missed him. He might've been annoying, but he was a friend; family if anything.

He stepped into the bar and right when he took off his sunglasses, he saw someone he was expected to see later on in the day. Tim Riggins, former Panther, #33.

"Hi Coach. Can I get you something?"

"Tim friggin Riggins. How are you son? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, course Coach. How's the family? Saracen tell you I want you to see the house? I'll get you a beer"

"Thanks Tim. And yeah, I'll be over once I'm done here with Buddy. Are you off then?"

"No, but I'm sure Buddy will make an exception since you're here" Tim winked.

"Family's doing okay. How's the construction going?"

"Pretty good." Tim slid the beer over to his former coach, studying him closely. Something was different about Coach Taylor, something weird.

"Coach Eric Taylor here in the flesh! How's it going old friend" boomed the loud voice of Buddy Garrity, coming around to slap Eric on the shoulder.

"Buddy, how are ya? I'm glad to be back."

"Damn right you are. Listen Tim, I heard your convo with Coach here; I'll give you the afternoon off, it's game night anyway. Eric, follow me to my office."

Eric downed his beer, shook Tim's hand before following Buddy to his office, scared on what Buddy was going to ask of him.

"Take a seat Eric, I'm sure Matt Saracen has told you why I want you here."

"Nah Buddy. He hasn't told me anything. Said you'd tell me and if you don't mind, I can't stand suspense so just get right to it."

"Fair enough. Have you heard how the Panthers have been doing so far? Specifically for the past five years?"

"No, nothing I've heard of over at the East Coast. Why?"

"I'll tell you Eric. We haven't made it to the damn playoffs since you left. Vince Howard had a heck of a regular season, only reason why he got a scholarship. but we always ended up short. We think it's some sort of curse. The coaches we've had can coach the whole game perfectly, it just comes down to the last play where hell breaks loose and we lose."

"I still don't understand what you want me to do."

"The coach we have now; the young one. Last game of the regular season today and if we win, we get to the playoffs. He's agreed to let you give him an insight on what play he should use. Will you do that for your old team? Sit on the sidelines, study the game and call the play? Just one play, that's all we ask." Buddy grinned at him.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"No Eric I'm afraid I'm not. Please, it's been five years Eric. You gotta help us out!" Buddy pleaded at his old friend.

"Oh what the hell. Fine I'll do it. For old time's sake."

"See you at the game then friend. Bring your game face."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** __Probably my crappiest chapter I've ever written. I apologize but lately, I haven't been getting the spark to write. I want to finish this story, it's just a matter of time and if I'm in the mood to write the next chapters. Please don't get angry if I don't update for awhile; I'm trying but sometimes life gets in the way and I can't do anything about it. I will try to not abandon this story, but right now, my focus isn't here and I don't know when I'll update again. It might be tomorrow. It might be in a couple days. I don't know. I sincerely thank all of you for reading and reviewing and taking time to read my story. It means a lot and god bless._


End file.
